Naruto: Senju
by blassreitter
Summary: Konohagakure no Sato, village hidden in the leaf lost their most prominent clan in the warring state when Takigakure invaded but is that the last of what the world see of the mighty clan.
1. Prologue

Another Idea, preview

* * *

Preview…

First there was darkness, complete and absolute. No sounds disconcert him, no conscious thoughts to concern him. Then came awareness of darkness and everything changed. He felt a pressure against his back and legs, and a gentle thudding in his chest. Fear touched him.

 _'Why am I in the dark?'_ In that instant a bright, powerful image filled his mind.

 _A man snarling with hatred, leaping at him, spear raised. On his forehead he had a hitai with the Takigakure symbol engraved that disappeared in a spray of crimson as a sword blade half severed the skull. More warriors attacking him. His clansmen called out for him._

His body jerked spasmodically, his eyes flaring open. There were no shinobi, no screaming enemies yearning for his death. Instead he found himself lying in a soft bed and staring up at an ornate ceiling, high and domed. He blinked and took a deep breath, his lungs filling with air. The sensation exquisite – and somehow unnatural. Confused the man sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Sunshine was streaming through a high arched opening to his right. It was so bright and painful that he raised his arms to shield his eyes from the brilliance. Then he saw the dark blue tattoo upon his forearm. It was of a snake, both ugly and threatening. His eyes adjusting to the brightness, he stood up and padded naked across the room. A cool breeze rippled against his skin, causing him to shiver. This too, in its own way, was confusing. The feeling of cold was almost alien.

The opening led to a semicircular balcony high above a walled garden. Beyond the garden lay a town and in the distance he noticed a mountain with two familiar faces, and two unfamiliar. Slowly he scanned the town and noticed some familiar buildings that jugged his memories. Clutching his head and closing his eyes, he remained in the position for a few moments before releasing his head and shaking the feeling off. He shivered again, and walked back into the domed room. There were rugs upon the floor, some embroiled with flowers, others with angular emblems he didn't recognize. The room itself was also unfamiliar. On the table nearby he saw a water jug and a long stemmed crystal goblet. He reached for the jug. As he did so he caught sight of his reflection in a curved mirror on the wall behind the table. Cold, sapphire blue eyes with blue white flower-like iris stared back at him, from a face both stern and forbidding. There was something about the reflected man that was unrelentingly savage. His gaze traveled down to the tattoo of snarling panther upon the chest. He knew then that a third tattoo was upon his back, an eagle with flaring wings. His mind realized what they are – summoning contracts. Becoming aware of a gnawing emptiness in his stomach, he recognized – as if from ancient memory – symptoms of hunger. Filling the crystal goblet with water he drank deeply, then looked around the room. On another narrow table, alongside the door, he saw a shallow bowl, filled with dried fruit, slices of honey-dipped apricot, and figs. Carrying the bowl back to the bed he sat down and slowly ate the fruit, expecting at any moment that memories would come flooding back.

But they did not.

Fear flared in him, but he quelled it savagely. 'You are not a man given to panic.' He said, aloud. _How would you know?_ The thought was unsettling.

'Stay calm and think.' He said.

 _The snarling faces came again. Hostile shinobi all around him, hacking and slashing. He fought them with two deadly, razor sharp blades. The enemy fell back. He did not seek to escape then, but hurled himself at them, seeking to reach … to reach…_

The memory faded. Anger swelled, but he let it flow over him and away. Holding to the memory of the scene, analyzed what he did remember. He had been bone weary, his swords unnatural heavy. No, he realized, not just weary.

My powers were sealed!

The shock of the memory made him rise again and return to the mirror. The face he saw was young, the fairy pale skin flawless of any scar or wounds, on his forehead he held a single sapphire rhombus mark, the long silvery spikey hair mirrored that of his father. The image returned with a sickening intensity.

 _A lightning cutter plunged into his shoulder. He winded at the pain of it, the hot, agonizing rush of blood over ripped flesh. The jutsu all but embowelled him. A mortal wound. His blade cleaved the air, missing the shinobi but was rewarded with the shinobi behind his intended target. His sister, Mito screamed at him as his clansmen fought for their lives. Four clansmen protected his sister who was writing a sealing._

 _'Brother,' The man understanding what must be done, charged. Four Takigakure shinobi charged at his sister – huge men bearing large broadswords. They died bravely as the man rose up from his crouched position behind them, his blades dripping off their blood, and the four shinobi bodies crumbled in a heap on the ground. 'It is done, now …'_

 _Mito was cutoff when a fireball surged at her, her eyes widened as she flashed through the handseals while the clansmen tried to reach her in time. The man seeing his kid-sister in danger flashed through handseals before he spit out a wall of water that intercepted the incoming danger. Seeing his sister safely and smiling at him when suddenly a white bright light enveloped them and darkness embraced him._

The man looked down at the skin of his shoulder. It was unmarked. As was his side. There was not a scar upon his flesh. Was he seeing visions of his future then? No, he was sure it wasn't the future but what is it then? A mild breeze blew in from the balcony. He rose and searched the room. By the far wall was a tall chest of drawers. The top drawer contained careful folded clothing. Removing the first item, he saw that it was a thigh-length suit of fine black linen. He pulled it on, then opened the second drawer. Here he found several pairs of leggings, some in wool or fur. Choosing a pair in white fur, he donned them. Opening the last drawer, he noticed a blue plated armor with white fur around its collar. A single tear escaped his eyes before he donned his father's armor. They fitted perfectly.

Hearing footsteps outside his door he stepped away from the chest and jumped up the ceiling with chakra enhanced feet he stuck on the wall, out of sight. An beautiful, fair-skinned woman of slender build entered the room. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears light make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper tights are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector.

'Who are you?' The question echoed from every corner, chakra invaded her cells. Shaking her elegant head, her hair danced around her. She raised her hand in a tiger-seal, concentrating some chakra she broke the illusion, scanning the room she found the man. Her dazzling crimson eyes widened when her gaze fell on the man and gasped audible, her voice a soft whisper of awe.

'Nidaime-sama.' The man's gaze penetrated hers, shaking his head negative he replied in a deep baritone tone that rolled off his tongue.

'Nidaime is my father's title, but you haven't yet replied my question.' The woman shut her eyes close and bowed, apologizing to the young man before she straightened herself.

'Yuhi Kurenai, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. I have come to guide you to the Hokage for a few questions.' Kurenai said, clearly. Her eyes kept gazing at the man that dropped from the ceiling and landed quietly on the floor. 'Might I have your name?'

'No, I am sorry. But I don't trust you, yet.' The man responded without losing his cold gaze. He rolled his shoulders before his neck followed and a small smirk showed for a moment on his face. 'But, you have talent in genjutsu if you could break my illusion so easily.'

Kurenai mirrored his smirk, turned around and led him out of the room. 'Thank you, I have trained hard to obtain these skills. My goal is to show that genjutsu can just be as dangerous like any other shinobi skill.'

Following the alluring kunoichi, the man's eyes begun to scan his surrounding for any possible ambush, escape route or anything that have costed his friends or family in the war their life. With calculating steps he moved through the halls while bursting his chakra in short rhythm, searching for any allied shinobi closely. Kurenai's voice paused him. 'You said you are the son of the Nidaime, how is that possible?'

'That is easily to explain, Kurenai-san. My father, Senju Tobirama fell in love with Uzumaki Mitsu, they married and did the ancient ritual of love, a few months later I was born.' The alluring crimson eyed goddess face turned crimson, her eyes widened slightly at the explanation. 'I hope that I have satisfied your curiosity, Kurenai-san?'

 _Not the answer that I expected._ Thought the kunoichi and stopped in front of a door. 'We have arrived, Senju-san. The Hokage expect you.' She pushed the door open, entering and bowed for her leader as did the Senju. Returning from his bow, the Senju glanced at the person behind the bureau and before the Hokage could speak he was beaten by the Senju.

'Hiruzen Sarutobi, time have caught up with you.' The elderly Hokage smiled at the Senju, his eyes still strong twinkled with untold elation at the younger man. 'How is my clan?'

'Yes, indeed. The time have caught me but it seems that Mito's rush in completing the seal had prevented yours, old friend, Senju Naruto.' Chuckled the elderly man. 'Your sister's seal have saved many members of your clan, and they are at the moment resting at the hospital, including your sister.'

Senju Naruto froze for a moment, lowering his head, his eyes shut close while he tried to kept a grasp on his emotion but slowly a warm trickle worked its way down. His hand came up, touching his face to discover that they were tears. For a moment no one spoke, Naruto wiped off his tears and lifted his face, showing his smile. Hiruzen and Kurenai waited respectfully for the Senju until he had calmed himself. 'The war is over…'

'Yes Naruto, the war ended with your father, Senju Tobirama whom sacrificed himself to safe me and my comrades. His sacrifice fifty-one years ago brought victory to Konohagakure and your sister's seal saved seventy-five percent of your clan, including herself.'

'I knew she could do it, just like our aunt. Say, old man,' Hiruzen gained a tick on his forehead when he now looked at the young man that was first older then him while Kurenai giggled. 'Who released us from the seal. It can't be you as only an Uzumaki or a Senju were programmed in the security seal.'

'A young girl that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruko. She released you and your clan accidently.' Kurenai's face softened at the mention of the Nine-tailed container. The Kunoichi and her friends had tried to obtain custody of the girl but the Hokage denied for some reason. She had seen how the villagers threatened the young girl, and sometimes they tried to rape the young girl, but always failed as she and her friends kept an close eye at her.

'What can you tell me of our savior?' Came the unsuspected question of the Nidaim's son. Hiruzen, Kurenai and the hidden ANBU in the office shivered when Naruto's blue, white flower-like eyes pulsed with power and gazed intently at the Hokage. Kurenai's skin crawled up when the temperature in the office dropped, the ANBU hidden in the room gazed at the Senju while their arms sneaked towards their tanto, and Hiruzen gulped audible, fearing for his life. It was a righteous fear for the infamous Senju whom was in first shinobi war feared by all, even by his own comrades. This young man, Senju Naruto had far surpassed his father and might be in the same league as his uncle, Senju Hashirama or Uchiha Madara. Actually Senju Naruto was first choice to become Hokage but he declined for his study in fuinjutsu that rivaled his aunt, Senju-Uzumaki Mito.

'What I am to tell you is disclosed S-classified. Talking to others is punishment by death.' Hiruzen said. Coldly and serious was Hiruzen tone. His gaze, hard when he looked at the two shinobi that gave him a nod, accepting the conscious if they ever will reveal it to someone else outside this room. 'Uzumaki Naruko is born the tenth of October. The day of our villages darkest hour when the Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere…'

'…And the Yondaime sealed the bijuu in a newborn child, Uzumaki Naruko. She is the savior of our village.' Hiruzen finished his tale. Eyes downcast at what he had brought upon the child of his most beloved Hokage, friend and his pupil's pupil. Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't dare to look up at his sensei's son, he flinched when the cold voice left his sensei's son.

'Hi-ru-zen, explain why you thought to be smart to reveal the statue of Uzumaki Naruko as the Kyuubi container.' Kurenai and the hidden ANBU gazed in awe at the Senju that spoke to the Hokage as if he was a beginning genin. Hiruzen kept quiet, ashamed at what he brought upon the child. 'For two generations, we the Uzumaki, yes I am partly an Uzumaki held the Kyuubi contained due our large chakra reserves and long life. The first guardian was my aunt, Senju-Uzumaki Mito, the second would be my sister, Senju Mito the second but she and the rest of our clan were sealed away, saved by my sister and here, I would guess that you brought an Uzumaki from whirlwind country that took my sister's place as the proud guardian of the Nine-tailed fox. Am I right, Hiruzen?'

'You're right, Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina was the second guardian of the Nine-tails but on Naruko birth, the Nine-tails broke out and ravaged our village.' Hiruzen told them. Naruto looked up at the old man with a hard look.

'But that is not the reason to reveal her as the Nine-tailed guardian. For two generations we stayed at peace, no chaos about who the guardian is, more they were praised for containing but I can make out that is far from the truth, tell me, and I promise to go easy on you.' Kurenai stared at disbelieve at the young man. Never in her life stood someone up for Naruko, and here is someone, just like her and her friends standing up for the girl and throwing it right in the face of the Hokage.

'You are right, the true reason why I revealed is because a Root member saw everything and reported to his commander, Shimura Danzo. I tried to safe her by claiming her as our savior but Danzo's men had already roused up, demanding the death of the innocent or turn her into a weapon. I had little choice, Naruto.' Cried Hiruzen, for the first time he showed his emotions. 'I see Naruko as my granddaughter, a daughter I never had and Danzo and the civilian council used the Kyuubi's assault to steal power and now they almost rival my rule.'

Naruto calmly waited until the Hokage had calmed down. His eyes turned icily when he took a step forward, his posture a statue of death that caused men to shiver. 'Lord Hokage, I as Shinobi of the leaf, will investigate the paperwork from the past twenty years, also I want help from people you trust and have the best interest of Naruko Uzumaki.'

'Granted! Senju Naruto, Yuhi Kurenai, Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi, I send you four to investigate everything concerning Naruko Uzumaki and the council, move out.' Hiruzen ordered. He straightened his posture, his eyes hard like steel and a stern expression. The Kami no Shinobi have returned with vengeance, and all because of one Senju, Senju Naruto.

* * *

Hi everyone, what did you think of my preview? I had these Ideas too in my mind. pairing will be Naruto/Kurenai, and maybe more.


	2. Uzumaki's Assault Team!

Hi, thanks for some positive reviews, well here is my second chapter is online. read and enjoy!

* * *

Uzumaki assault team!

'With our leave, Hokage, we will start with gathering Naruko's supporters and then we will strip the civilian cousin from their powers.' Hiruzen's lips stretched in a smirk, his eyes twinkled as he watched his old friend leave his office with Kurenai close behind him. Closing the office, Kurenai led Naruto through the corridors, descending the stairs and then ended up on the street. Glancing at her companion her eyes widened when she noticed that he looked like a certain cat-Anbu that now waved at her.

'How?'

The cat-Anbu's eyes scanned her surrounding, searching for any possible unfriendly civilians or shinobi before she answered her question. 'I think the how is not the question but the why. Well, if I walk in my father's suit, and with my hair I am an almost spitting image of my father. That will surely getting attention, and at the moment we don't want that.'

'We don't, anything more that you want to tell me?' Kurenai too scanned her surrounding, and noticed a few lecherous look sending her way by civilians but they fast looked away when they noticed the Anbu next to her. 'Don't answer, I just found the answer.'

Her companion smiled under the mask. Kurenai led the cat-Anbu around the corner and an eat-tent came in view. She touched accidentally the cat-Anbu's hand and noticed that the henge didn't dispelled. 'That is a very high skilled genjutsu, cat-san.'

'Thank you, this genjutsu was invented by my father, ya know he loved infiltration and most of his skills were based on infiltrations.'

Kurenai raised an elegant eyebrow. 'He was, I've heard great stories about him and how he was the founder of Anbu. My friend is in Anbu and she could almost not stop at how great the founder is.'

The cat-Anbu giggled, earning an amusing look from the women next to her. 'I like you, Kurenai.' A blush faintly spread across her face when she told he liker her. '…And that's why I let you in a little secret.' Now the kunoichi was jumping on her heels, clasping her hands together and closed the distance.

'Please tell…' An amusing smile lingered on the cat-Anbu's face that was sadly hidden by her mask. Suddenly her hand blurred and her fingers wrapped around someone's hand, a certain hand that belonged to a white-haired Sannin that slowly lifted his head up. The cat-Anbu looked down, her eyes flaring angrily as her fingers tightened, earning a scream from the Sannin. 'Jiraiya of the Sannin, what is he doing here?'

'And who might you be?' Groaned the downed Sannin on the ground.

'Kurenai, and this is cat-Anbu.' Her amusing smile morphed in an impish smile as she watched the Sannin pale at the mention of Anbu while she thought. _I wonder how he will react that this Anbu is actual the son of the greatest infiltrator, Senju Tobirama. And that he tried to grope a male?_

'A-a Anbu!' squeaked Jiraiya shockingly. 'Eh… you haven't seen me or yeah seen me here in Konoha, bye!' In a whirlwind of leafs, Jiraiya vanished without a trace. Kurenai and cat-san stared for a moment at the spot that is now vacated before shrugging their shoulders and Kurenai mentioned to continue their walk.

'So, back to what you wanted to say before that pervert interrupted us.'

An amusing glint now lingered in the Anbu's eyes. "Care to fresh up my memories, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai tapped her chin with her index finger, clearly thinking playfully. A teasing smile returned as she bumped her shoulder against the cat-Anbu. 'You know, Yugao-chan, that one secret about the Nidaime.'

'Yugao, huh. So you know the owner of this cat-mask.' A gasp escaped Kurenai as she stared wide-eyed at the imposter cat-Anbu. She could not believe that she gave away her friend's Anbu identity or that she thought that her friend was truly walking with her. 'It was not my intention to delve into cat's identity but you can threat this as a lesson to always stay focus and improve your genjutsu.'

'Is this how you trained your genjutsu?'

Cat-san shook her head, shivering at the thought how her father trained her. 'No, I didn't like this … much worse.'

'Well, how?'

Cat-san now chuckled loudly until she shook and Kurenai supported her new friend? 'My father wasn't that great, he used this advanced henge to infiltrate …ehm to infiltrate the women bathhouse.'

 _Three, two, one!_ Cat-san counted down, expecting Kurenai to scream. 'He did what! No! No! No! He didn't used that for that!' Shaking her head tremendously, she could not believe that the Nidaime was a PERVERT! People on the street watched her reaction, some of them stormed off, terrified for her infamous genjutsu that she might cast on them in her fit. She suddenly turned to her impersonated best friend. Her fingers grasped her collar and pulled her up. 'No! You are pulling my leg. Yes, you are pulling my leg definitely!'

Two simple words caused her to stiffen. 'I don't.'

'You are sure, really sure?' Cat-san nodded, not noticing the malicious smirk on the alluring face of Kurenai. The young kunoichi and Cat-san entered her room were they took seat on the couch. 'Cat-san, please relax … _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!_ '

Cat-san's eyes started to glaze over, lips slightly parted while his muscles froze, and his hands started to shake. When she thought she had failed her genjutsu a horrifying scream thundered through her room. 'Nooo! Tou-san, please! Let me go.'

 _In Naruto's illusion, a young boy followed his father whom giggled perversely when he sauntered through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The twelve years old Naruto stealthily tailed his father that suddenly disappeared from view, but Naruto caught the technique that his father had used, and by pure luck Naruto had read about the technique and seeing once with his eyes, he could copy the technique. The technique that he and his father used is a high infiltrating technique that can't be easily be dispelled, and to the young boy's horror he discovered that his father used it for perversely peeking at the women bath sides._

 _An impish smirk slowly made its way on his face as he copied his father, transforming himself in alluring young women and followed him in the bathhouse, once in Naruto called out that he was a pervert, much to his fathers displeasure._

The beautiful goddess wondered what this young man saw in her _Hell Viewing Technique_. She patiently waited, hearing the Nidaime's son begging his father for forgiveness and then he suddenly laughed, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up. 'You used _Hell Viewing_ against me.'

She was quite perplexed that he came out so fast of her illusion. There weren't that many shinobi that could escape her illusions that fast, and she could count them on one hand. The only thing that she could do was giving a nod. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness. 'I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to put an illusion on you. But I had heard that Nidaime was a master in casting genjutsu and I wondered if you had inherited his skills, so far, I think you have.'

'I have already felt the effect of your jutsu and I wondered what my greatest fear was. And now I know.' Said Cat-san, waving away her excuses. If she wasn't already impressed before, then she was now. Kurenai leaned a bit in, showing slightly a bit of cleavage and laced unconsciously her voice with a small genjutsu that makes her voice more alluring, and honey sweet. 'And what is your greatest fear, Naru-chan~?'

'No, I am sorry I can't tell.' Cat-san crossed her arms, smirking playfully at the kunoichi whom pouted at him, making her more adorable.

'Pretty please, naru-chan~. I promise I will not use Hell Viewing against you again.' It became a bit hot under the collar for Cat-san, trying to remain calm, and detached but it was difficult. Soon she noticed it was a combination of her charms and her skills in genjutsu and raised an elegant eyebrow. She squirmed under Kurenai. The crimson-eyed goddess stroked her chest until suddenly someone cleared her throat.

'Ahum, am I interrupting something with someone that looks suspiciously like my Anbu form?' Came a voice from the door opening. A slender build woman with long, purple colored hair that reached her waist entered the room. She slipped in a fighting stance, in her hand she held her tanto that fluently sailed through the air, her razor sharp blade missed her intended target that rolled out of her blades reach. 'Who are you, imposter! And how dare you to violate my friend!'

'The first I can't answer until we are all here, the second, I didn't violate her.' Cat-san said. She leaned left, falling on her side before rolling out of reach, again. The purple haired women followed her movement, her blade struck like a hungry snake that Cat-san parried with her hands or simply rolled aside before she launched herself in the air, somersaulted and landed behind the kenjutsu mistress. Cat-san moved with expertise and removed her blade in one move and placed it against her throat. 'Do you surrender now or should we continue?'

The purple haired women glared for a moment at her opponent before giving a slight nod, accepting her defeat. 'I—I surrender.'

'Good.' Cat-san stepped back, removing in the process her blade and handed magnificent blade back. Cat-san slightly bowed to the woman whom returned the gesture. 'My apologies if it seemed like something impure.'

'Your apologies are accepted. But you haven't told us of who you are, and what your intentions are.'

'It will all be explained due time. At the moment, we are waiting for the last member of our mission.'

'Mission… what kind?'

Kurenai stepped in, wrapping her arms around her and led her to the couch. 'Have patience, Yugao. When Anko join us, we can start our mission.'

'Anko is in a team with us?' Yugao exclaimed. She felt Kurenai nod behind her, a smile appeared on her face. Her eyes lightened up until they fell on the imposter. 'That's wonderful that Anko will join us in a mission. Does the council finally relent to the Hokage's wishes?'

'Is the council finally relenting to the Hokage's wishes?' A new voice joined them. Leaning against the doorpost, she gazed at the gathered people with her light brown, pupil–less eyes, her black hair with a tint of blue that is styled in a short, spikey, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat, and under she wears a complete mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her tights. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt and a dark blue belt around her waist.

'Anko!' Yugao said, aloud.

'That's me, but who is she?' The now knows Anko pointed at the Cat-Anbu. Kurenai moved past the Anbu and joined her friends that stared at the Anbu in suspicion. 'That Anbu wears the cat-mask but we know that Yugao is off duty now, so who is she.'

The Cat-Anbu turned to them, slightly bowed to them before she spoke. 'Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi, we have gathered here for a single goal, that goal is Uzumaki Naruko.' When the Jinchuuriki's name left his lips, two of them were behind the Anbu, holding their tanto at his throat.

'We are not doing the council wishes, scum.' Anko hissed menacingly, like a serpent. Next to Anko, Yugao glared down at the Cat-Anbu, her warm brown eyes turned cold, and light escaped, leaving only a dark void behind. 'Those scumbags won't lay their hands on our Naruko-chan. We have seen what they did to her, and over our death body get you Naruko-chan.'

Kurenai watched them. A lingering smile played on her lips as the scene amused her. She sauntered to the group and placed her hand on the mask. Tilting her head slightly she winked at the Anbu. 'Do you have your prove now, Cat-san?'

'I am glad that Uzumaki-san have found some people that support her. I have arrived today in Konohagakure and turned today in a Leaf Shinobi. If you don't trust me, then so be it. But the Hokage, and your friend, Kurenai votes for me that I have the well being of Uzumaki Naruko. As for my identity, I can't tell, yet. But you might call me cat-san.' The three kunoichi noticed that her stance changed to a serious, professional kunoichi, and her voice spoke of someone that demanded respect. 'If there are no other questions then I want to start to inform you about this mission that the Hokage assigned for us.'

None of the gathered kunoichi made a move, taking that as sign to start her explanation she suddenly slammed her hand against the wall and a sealing array crawled out from under her hand. 'My apologies for the sudden reaction but I felt an unknown source of chakra close by and decided to seal this room off. A poor rookies mistake.' The three ladies nodded, surprised and impressed of his sensor skills while two of them had whipped out their tools of death at the unsuspected movement. 'Please, sheet your weapons. Now that I have secured the place, I can talk about the upcoming mission. This mission will be seen as a S-rank mission that will consists of us four. Why us four you ask, that is easy to explain. You three cares about a certain young girl that carries a terrible burden, and I do this because of my aunt, but most of all, I want to see justice.'

'You are not here to kill but to help?' Anko said in disbelieve. Seeing her look of confusing, Anko elucidate her reason. 'For her entire life, Naruko's life was one of hardship and fear. Fear for the civilians that blamed her for the death of many of their loved ones. We, Kurenai, Yugao and I helped her as much as we could but the civilian council blocked or sent us on far away missions for just one goal, making Naruko's life a hell. So you can expect our suspicion for you.'

'I see, but at the moment it is important that I stay anonym and I promise on my ancestors honor that I intent of taking care of Naruko in a good way, only thing that I can say is that my clan, and I are in debt that she hold, or that she is no longer alone.'

'I don't understand. How can she hold a debt above your head, or why she is no longer alone.' Yugao mangled herself in the conversation with a curious look. Cat-san shook her head and decided that it would be the best to start soon the mission.

'I am sorry but I can't explain now but when the time comes you will know. Let us focus on the mission, I will explain now without interruption what our goals are and then we will bring down justice.' Everyone nodded. If the mission were that important, then it would be dammit hell important. 'Hokage have ordered us to investigate the following: rechecking the mountains of his paperwork…' Kurenai halted her friends from complaining, and with a nod Cat-san continued. 'I have so my suspect at why the position now have a mountain of paperwork, and that there might be some falsified papers between the signed papers of the Hokage. Second objective is getting the copied birth certificate of one Uzumaki Naruko and three blood vials from the following persons: Senju Tobirama, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Our third objective is to be done before sunrise, and get Uzumaki Naruko in our group before we move towards councils, any questions?'

'Yes, why the blood vials of the Second and Fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki-san?' Anko voiced her thought and Cat-san answered the question without beating around the bushes.

'According Hokage-sama, Nidaime-sama had a younger son that was born after Senju clan were sealed away. Yondaime had no idea about the scroll and left them sealed, and in honor of the late Nidaime, and his mother the Yondaime married an Uzumaki Kushina. We have a high possibility that Uzumaki Naruko is the daughter of Yondaime, and if that is right then Tsunade-sama can claim the child without the council trying to block us.'

'That… that's brilliant!' The girls shouted in union. 'If the Hokage is right then Tsunade can adopt her and the council can't do a thing about.'

'Yugao, I have a question for you.'

'Hai!'

'Have you always been an Anbu member that guarded the third Hokage, and the late Fourth Hokage?' Yugao nodded, she adopted a thoughtful look and rubbed her chin.

'Yes, I can remember that first with the Third, before the Yondaime took his position that the paperwork slowly started to increase in mountains. He redirected them to his advisors but that all changed when Naruko was born, and since then Hokage-sama was buried in mountains of papers.' She mused while Cat-san looked thoughtful. For a moment no one spoke, and what seemed like hours but were in reality mere minutes. 'Highly suspicious, I bet they slowly started undermining the Hokages power by sending him a mountain of papers so he won't focus on the important ones. Others with more important stands were then falsified and smuggled between the signed I guess.'

'But you don't know that, it is only a deduction, brilliant but still we have no proof for that.' Kurenai said. 'And that's why the Hokage sent us, to investigate if they are true. And if they are, then those who were in the complot are in deep trouble.'

'Everyone knows our objectives and for who we are doing this?' Cat-san called out, breaking the seal and moved out. The kunoichi only nodded with a new fire in their eyes. When they stepped out of Kurenai's room they shunshin to Hokage tower and broke in the administrative room. The four shinobi were wearing dark suits to blend in the shadows easier, and they had each a mask on. Stealthily they moved through the library until they stopped and each of them pulled a cabinet open, and four pairs of eyes widened at the volume of documents.

'Oh Kami, I don't know why people want to become Hokage if you need to sign this much of documents.' Anko whispered while scrolling through the documents in the case. She pulled one out. Her eyes roamed the text and then slammed it shut. 'This was one to give the civilian council the same right as the Hokage to order shinobi.'

'Hebi, girls, I am teaching you an jutsu that will help to certificate the document on validity of being signed be the Hokage, if not then it is falsified.' Cat moved his hands slowly, showing the seals that the girls copied and soon they all started to work. She pulled another one open, her finger ghosted over the documents before pulling one out and started to read. 'Another one were the civilian council gains more rights, and somehow the name Danzo returns here, again.'

Kurenai agreed as she read one of the files. Her eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. Her hand that held the document shook and her voice shivered when she cursed. 'Here is a document of one Uzumaki Kushina, sole survivor of Uzugakure of Whirlpool.'

'What!' Cat raised her voice and joined her, reading the document before she released a bit of killing intent that formed a terrified hanyou mask that replaced the cat-mask. Black robes started to cover her form that was tattered at the end. 'How dare they betray whirlpool … Danzo! You thought you was smart to don't leave a sign behind but I can feel your chakra through the document.' Her voice slowly started to sound demonic, chackling crazy and white, spikey hair appeared behind her mask. 'This is the tenth time I came across your name, no longer will you held your position, and when I am done with you, you would wish you never messed with my family.'

Kurenai, Yugao and Anko shivered a bit in fear, except Anko, she shivered in anticipation at what he could do with such terrifying aura. They watched him change from cat-Anbu to a horrifying reaper, the Shinigami and they were glad he was not against them but what happened then shocked them more, suddenly there were more then two-hundred reapers that started to dig into the cabinets and within an hour the reapers held a stock of documents that were falsified and copied for their purposes. Reaper had through the process turned back to cat-Anbu and now sealed the documents in a scroll that he then sealed into his arm.

'Done.' The group left the building through the shadows, and once they were out they moved towards the hospital to obtain their seconds objective. Here too they broke in and glided through the halls. Arriving at the blood bank entrance they took each their position and Yugao pushed the door open. Cat rolled in, kunai ready for any suspicious movement but she found the room unoccupied, moving cautious through the room and followed by her comrades. Anko sauntered towards the blood vials, checking each of them to who they belonged until she found the objectives of her goal. Picking them up, and sealed them away in a statist scroll before rejoined her comrades when she suddenly tensed and years of experience saved her life when she rolled out of a death arch of a very sharp blade.

'Who's there!' Anko shouted. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed that her four comrades were in the same situation. They stands back against back, each with a weapon out, deflecting kunai and shurikens that flew from the shadows. _Shit! I knew that it was too good to be left alone. They must somehow knew that we came or what our intentions are but they were a bit too late._

'Hebi! Do you have our objects?' Anko was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Cat call out to her. She ducked under a blade, then trusted her tanto in the shinobi's chest and killed her enemy. 'Ah, take that bitch! Hai, I got them, lets move out.'

Four shadows moved out of the room and down the street they dashed to their last destination. They moved through the vacated streets when suddenly black suited Anbu with white masks with the kanji for _root_ blocked their roads. The four Uzumaki supporters glanced at each other and cat nodded. 'Go! I will hold them off. Get to Uzumaki!'

'Halt! In name of our leader.' The front Root-Anbu called out. He slightly bend through his knees to interrupt the group when suddenly cat appeared in front of him, a tanto sailed through the air that he narrowly parried and saving his own life. Kurenai, Yugao and Anko scattered, each of them choice their own path to get as fast as they could to Naruko. 'Don't let them get away!'

'Not on my watch.' Cat dropped through her knees, her left arm lashed out like an angry serpent, her blade is the serpents tongue that pierced through the root's shoulder and dismembered the shinobi of its arm. Much to cat's astounding the root shinobi didn't blink or scream at the lost of his arm and used his other hand to grasp cat's arm. Stunned for a moment, the remaining root members charged in, their tanto aiming at the lone Uzumaki supporter. The root Anbu that held his arm sniggered maniacally as he tightened his grip on her pols.

'Fool. Danzo-sama knew about your goal since I had overheard your S-rank mission.' Laughed the root-Anbu. He buckled through his knees but held her arm in a tight grip. We know of you, Anbu member Yugao. A strong supporter of the demon child, but here will end your support.'

'Will they.' Mussed the Cat Anbu while parrying the blades that cleaved through the air much to the root Anbu's shock. Cat suddenly appeared behind the six roots Anbu that surrounded the pair and her blades sunk in the unprotected backs of her enemies. 'Then elaborate how you can stop us when you all lay bleeding her down to your death? But don't worry, you will not join your comrades, yet.'

'No, I will not be captu-' Cat interrupted him by knocking him out with a karate chop to his neck, kneeling down and unrolled a scroll she sealed him for later use. Pushing herself up she started to make her way down the road, and towards she felt the chakra of her comrades. Meanwhile Kurenai, Yugao and Anko raced across the roofs, they had arrived a few moments ago only to discover the broken door that unhinge at the entrance, and blood on the floor.

'Anko, Yugao search for Naruko, scatter!' Kurenai ordered. Her insides had been frozen when she saw the downfall house of her kid sister and frantically she searched through the house until Yugao and Anko had calmed her down. She pumped chakra through her legs that increased her speed. Few moments passed when she suddenly caught light around a corner that was accompanied with cruel laughter of drunken males. Kurenai bit her lip when she heard the cry of plea and forgiveness of a young girl. _Naruko! I am coming dear._

With renewed strength she increased her speed, praying to any deity that they didn't do anything sexual against the child. A few roofs away from Kurenai and a few streets down were Yugao and Anko racing towards the same destination as Kurenai. Anko took off, somersaulted high into the air while his hands made the required hand seals. _Snake, Tiger … Sen'eijashu!_

Anko's left sleeve ejected snakes whom shot down towards the unaware civilians that started to scream when one of the snakes sunk in their poisoned fangs. Another civilian tried ran away from the snakes … only to find Yugao with a tanto in hand that moved so fast that it left after images behind, she slid to an halt behind her now death opponent. ' _Oborozukiyo!_ ' She whispered before turning her attention to her next target that backed away, his skin pale as snow at what he just witnessed.

'D-d—demon!' Screamed the civilian before he met the same end as his comrades in evil. Kurenai crimson eyes flashed dangerously at the remaining civilians and moved through the hand seals. _Dog, Snake, Monkey, ox and Tiger … magen: Jubaku Satsu!_

Threes grew behind each civilian and one by one Kurenai appeared out of the trees, striking them down with her knife until they were all made cold and she dispelled her genjutsu and the tree women turned to the victim that lay there trembling. Naruko lay there, her clothes were shattered that revealed a lot of skin, and rage coursed through the women veins as they glared at fallen civilians and Kurenai surged towards the girl and wrapped her arms around her frail frame. To her shock she felt Naruko stiffen at her contact and to her fear – red chakra bubbled out of the child's skin. _Oh no… Kyuubi is coming out! We must warn the hokage…_

Suddenly she was pulled away from Naruko and she sailed through the air and landed on her feet as she stared wide eyes at a one-tailed Naruko but what shocked her more that cat-san embraced her. The crimson chakra didn't seem to affect the Anbu and it seems that she is talking to Naruko? Kurenai noticed Naruko's eyes started to droop and soon she was vast asleep. Carefully Cat lifted her up and secured Naruko in her arms, bridal style before she glided towards the Uzumaki supporters. 'Glad that I made it in time.'

'H-how did you calm down the Kyuubi?' A shocked Anko asked the cat-Anbu. The black, blue haired beauty moved closer and stared down with a rare smile at the child. She raised her hand and wiped a bang out of her face, she then leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead before she gazed back at the Anbu.

Cat started to move away from the scene and led them to Hokage Tower. Shrugging her shoulders to make the muscles a bit lose she started to talk. 'Kyuubi isn't that terrifying. She is pretty awesome, smart and damn prideful.'

'Wait! Kyuubi is a she?' The three kunoichi exclaimed in union and stared wide eyed at Naruko. They followed the Anbu in awe as they climbed the stairs and into the Hokage office were the Sandaime looked up from his crystal boll. 'The most powerful bijuu is a woman!'

Before Sandaime could welcome them, the three kunoichi erupted in mirthful laughter. Their shoulders shook, their sides constricted, and ached painful. Kurenai leaned against cat to hold her balance while Yugao and Anko sunk to the floor. Watching the scene, Sandaime cleared his throat, demanding attention. 'How did the mission go?'

'Accomplished, Hokage-sama.' Cat replied. Cat's form slowly shimmered out of existence. Her purple hair turned white, fair-skin appeared and Nidaime's suit was now attached at the former cat imposter. His white, blue flower-like iris stared coldly and his voice reverberated strength and pride. Anko and Yugao had calmed down during cat's speech while their mind slowly took in the slow transformation of the imposter cat-Anbu that took a familiar form. They recognized the face from somewhere and one glance out of the window at a certain Nidaime Hokage a piece of the puzzle slid into place. 'We had some troubles in our mission but nothing that we couldn't handle.'

Sitting straighter in his chair, Sandaime gazed sternly at the Senju. 'What kind of problems?'

'Problems in the certainly line of root Anbu, in orders of Danzo and we had saved Uzumaki Naruko from a certain horrible experience. The girls slaughtered them, I had no problems with that.'

'I haven't heard the last comment. But continue, Senju-san.'

Kurenai that knew about cat's secret stepped forward to deliver her report. She cleared her throat, glanced at her commander before she delivered her report. 'Our first object was to scan through the Hokage paperwork. Here we discovered that were some forced documents, not signed by the Hokage but by the root's leader. He probably used a copied Hokage seal and pushed his own chakra through and then smuggled through your pile of finished work.'

'Can I see for myself?' Kurenai handed her leader a pile of falsified documents. Picking one document up, while sucking on his pipe. The atmosphere suddenly weighted more in the office and Kurenai noticed that Sandaime's eyes darkened. 'So that's how they suddenly earned power in my council. I, myself had checked the documents myself when I was suddenly confronted with them but how could I not notice how it was done?'

'Sandaime, if I may speak.' Naruto waited a few moments before he got the green light to speak. 'I and my team scanned through the documents and noticed a name that returned in ten documents, and then suddenly vanished but was replaced by another name, one Koharo and Homura. First we ignored but when it came back in important documents and were your chakra weren't in the seal. We started to become suspicious, and by a bit more digging we found out they were of the civilian council that dragged others in just for one goal, undermining your rule and get the Jinchuuriki under old wrinkled foot.'

'Alright, next report.'

Kurenai, Anko and Yugao shivered a bit at the cold tone of their Sandaime. This was for them the first time that they had seen their Hokage released his war side. 'At the blood bank we hadn't any problems but when we left we were confronted by the root Anbu but I removed them, except one that I captured for later use. One last news, did you know that Danzo had a hand in my mother's ancestors home?'

If the girl shivered when Sandaime released his killing intent, then it was nothing in comparison with that of Senju whom changed his form. A hanyou skull mask hovered in front his face before it placed on his face, tattered robes covered his frame and a dark aura filled the room, and when he spoke you would believe that the Shinigami was hunting you. ' _Uzugakure sent out an distress call to Konohagakure but somehow it got lost, and when my ancestors village was wiped off the earth it suddenly miracle appeared in the administrative case._ '

'No, I had nothing to do with that, sensei Tobirama.' Squeaked Hiruzen. Of course he is the Hokage, most feared shinobi of his village but standing in front of his sensei's son that looked an identical twin to the former Hokage was terrifying and he knew he is nowhere in league of Senju Naruto.

'Y—you are …Senju Tobirama – the Nidaime!'

Naruto chuckled. Turning around he sent Yugao, Anko and Kurenai a warm hearting alluring smile. His eyes danced with mirth that he shared with Kurenai. 'Close. But not close enough. I am his son, Senju Naruto … Shinigami of Konohagakure no Sato.'

* * *

Hi again, what did you think? Fun? i thought I will use a different path with the council. I see Konohagakure as a shinobi village and most FF is that they are too powerful somehow. this will effect the story line (FF) and the civilians will try in other ways to regain their power.

Well leave a positive review behind, and see ya next time! ja ne


	3. Welcome Home!

Welcome Home!

"Y—you are …Senju Tobirama the Nidaime of Konohagakure no Sato!" Squeaked Kurenai's friends in awe. Their jaws hung lose, revealing white teeth, wide eyes that blinked rapidly to take in this man. Yugao turner her head to the painting were the Nidaime was and took in his white defying wild hair, fair skin and its armor and then back to the living person in the Hokage office. A spitting image of the man in the painting until he turned, she noticed one difference …his eyes. While that of Senju Tobirama was crimson, sharp and full of life. This person in front of her were none of that, his were sharp, cold and frightful intelligent blue with white flower-like iris that bored straight in her own. She then noticed that he lacks the red markings of the Nidaime and his aura that oozed out of him was not something to take lightly. So, it came for her to an surprise when the man suddenly let out a lilt laugh, his frosty eyes melted and seemed friendlier.

"Close, my dear. You confuse me with my father, Senju Tobirama. I am his son, Senju Naruto, a pleasure acquainted with." Said Naruto in a lilt voice.

Yugao and Anko sported faint blushes on their cheeks, they fluttered their eyes while swaying a bit at the tone of his alluring voice. Their world now focused solely at this man that took first Yugao's hand and brought it up, brushing slightly her skin with his lips like an noble would do to his lady and did the same to Anko that for the first time sported an huge blush that only increased when she felt his lips. Returning back to his position, Naruto released her hand and took a professional stand that many recognized and they returned back their attention to their Hokage whom smiled at them.

"Naruto I am glad you shone some light on suspicious activity and they will be dealt with accordingly. I don't take this coupe lightly and those that thought to get off easily will be delivered to our dear Morino Ibiki for interrogation." Hiruzen spoke in a cold tone with matched cold eyes that was broken by the squeal of Anko whom jumped in the air at the news of her new toys.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Hokage-sama!" Anko adopted the tone of a young girl that just got some new toys from her favorite grandfather. But she wasn't done as she continued at what she would do to those that tried to hurt her cute imouto. "You will not regret, after I am done they will sing like birds."

"That… is… great, Anko-san." Hiruzen coughed in his hands.

"You bet!" She cheered excitedly. Waving her hand at them before she sauntered off, leaving the office with a slight sway to her hips and at the door she glanced back over her shoulder. "I will tell Morino the great news, and Naruto-kun~," She blew him a kiss, "Tonight, around dinner at Yakiniku!"

The young man in question just blinked before turning to his _old_ friend. "Is she always like that?"

"You will know that soon enough, and I am not old, just well preserved, brat!" Hiruzen shouted at his _young_ friend, his right eye twitched rapidly before he stopped and placed an scroll on the desk. _Tsk, you thought you had masked her facial expression enough to not let me know of what you thought of me, ne?_ Clearing his throat, Hiruzen addressed Naruto and offered him the scroll. "Naruto, this scroll contains your new mission. Protect Naruko, you might use lethal but not deadly skills and if your sister somehow shows up…"

"…Then she will be included, got it." The Nidaime's son finished. _And with this scroll that contains his approval of using lethal against any Shinobi, he can learn at how skilled we are, well played old Monkey._

"Now, off you go. I have some paperwork to do that soon will belong in the past." Hiruzen wailed when he mentioned paperwork. The young man's lips curled up slightly in a smile while he picked up Naruko, securing her in his arms. Together with Kurenai and Yugao he left the office, walking through the hallways and down the stairs until he found himself back on the streets. Back in the office, Hiruzen pulled out his crystal orb that he casted his technique on to see Naruto and the girls walk through the Shopping Mall at where he noticed the many hateful glares that were send Naruko's way.

 _My apologies Naruko, this old fool had long enough lived in the past that you paid for. But no longer! I will right my wrongs to give you what you was denied. A family that cares and love you._

* * *

In the Shopping Mall of Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto together with Kurenai and Yugao walked relaxed through the Mall. Chatting away about what the past few years had happened here in their village, updating their male company that took everything in. The young Senju sauntered with unshakeable will through the Mall, ignoring the resentful look that were aimed at Naruko whom laid securing in his arms. Hateful whispers floated through the air, sounds of knives that were pulled out of their sheets in the shadows of the alleys that did not escape his attention.

 _I am deep disappointed at what happened to Konohagakure. This is nothing what we wished, mindless villagers that blames everything on a small girl. Shinobi that ignores the plea of a victim, this village is rotten. How could Hiruzen let it get so far? Curse him!_ Cursed the young Senju mentally while he oozed out some light killing intent. The light in his eyes dimmed, turning cold like the arctic ocean. His face passive while he sauntered through the Mall and left it, feeling the eyes of the civilians aimed at his back. Unexpectedly a Shinobi stumbled out of the alley, his face light red, eyes lost in thought while his clothes reek off alcohol.

" _Hic..! That demon whore!_ " Rasped the Shinobi whom fell against the wall. " _When I—I hic! Get her… she will taste my sword, impaling her while she cries, hic!_ " The shinobi push himself off the wall, stumbling forward. Fearing to hit the ground the shinobi's arm shot out to anything that prevent a meeting with the ground. His fingers wrapped around someone's arm and slowly the man lifted his head up, dazed eyes fell on the sleeping form of Naruko. Immediately the dazed look were replaced with unrighteous fury, rage and hate. His lips stretched in a cruel smile as he murmured evilly. " _Hehehe… found you, Kyuubi-whore…_ "

"You fucker!" Kurenai growled, her crimson eyes blazed with fury. The black haired kunoichi was furious! No one, and serious no one call her surrogate daughter a whore! But her fury paled in comparison with that of her companion. Out of nowhere a foot connected with the red-faced shinobi that was send crashing into the wall were he previous leaned on. The foot retreated before it returned with a sickening crunch against the man's jaw, dislocating it as the man's spit flew out of his mouth, mixes with some blood.

" _You calls my niece a whore?! A Demon?! But, shall I tell you something what I see, ne?_ " Came the menacing hiss of Senju Tobirama's son. Eyes as cold as the Antarctic ocean stared with cold fury at the foolish drunk that laid in a heap against the wall. Each step that the Senju head took shook the very surface of the village ground on which he walks, and the surrounding civilians pressed themselves against the wall, fear clearly etched on their faces. With Naruko still in his arms he delivered a devastating dropkick that connected with the man's shoulder, shattering his bones painfully. A scream erupted from the man's throat before a knee silenced him, crushing his windpipe as Naruto billowed right in his face. " _I see thousands of citizens, here in Konoha, belittling, ganging and harming one INNOCENT CHILD!_ "

 _Crack!_ His foot landed against the Shinobi's head, sending him sailing through the air until he crashed with his back on the ground, leaving a path of destruction of dissolved pavement behind. The shinobi placed his hands at both sides of his head and pushed himself up. Spitting out some blood, he lifted his head up and glared at the young man that resembled his second Hokage so much. Wiping off his lips he began, " _You claims that demon as your niece, blasphemy! That Demon is nothing more than a whor—_ "

 _Slam!_ The shinobi's head connected ruthlessly into the pavement. Above him Naruto towered over him as he retreated his foot back. The Senju's eyes narrowed as he whirled around to see any civilian straight in the eyes. " _Let that be a warning, a warning to all of you, now be gone!_ "

The civilians did not know how quick they should evacuate the area at the cold, ruthless voice from the stranger. But he was not the only reason why they fled as they caught sight of the _Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha_ and Yugao, another supporter of the demon whore. They would let the council hear of this stranger, and he will pay dearly…! The group of Naruko's supporters left the area as the moved towards the Senju compound when out of nowhere several Anbu agents blocked their paths. Several Anbu agents appeared on the roofs and each of them wears an animal mask and a sudden breeze erupted in front of them and an Anbu with a dog mask appeared. The dog-Anbu held a kunai in hand, his crouched position told Naruto that he was ready to attack for the slightest movement.

'Who are you? And why do you have _her_ in your arms?' Demanded the dog-Anbu. One lone sharingan was strained at the Senju that gazed coldly at the Anbu that shivered slightly under the gaze. His fingers tightened on the handle of his kunai when the stranger moved but much to his astounding he brushed past him with Yugao and Kurenai following him. The Dog Anbu's eyes widened at the blatant refusal of his order and he whirled around to stare at them. "Halt! I order you to explain yourself with our Jinchuriki, and you two, Kurenai and Yugao you two are detained for helping an unknown."

Kurenai glanced at the dog-Anbu with a teasing smile. "No, you will not arrest us, Anbu-san."

"You dare to defy an straight order of an Anbu… Guys detain these traitors, and bring our Jinchuriki bac—" He was cut off by a kick to his solar plexus that the stranger delivered him. Dog sailed through the air, landing on his back and rolled until his feet touched the ground and took off. Leaping through the air, his kunai in front of him and aimed at the throat of the stranger that watched him in amusing when he suddenly felt a feet in his abdomen that sent him in the opposite wall. Crashing against the wall and slid down he groaned. Dog lifted his head to see whom dared to attack him, but when his eyes fell on the person that stand now in front of the stranger, his eyes widened at the familiar red hair that were held in two buns. There, next to the stranger stood a familiar woman that he had only seen in the History of Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki-Senju Mito but that's when he too noticed the appearance of the stranger that eerily looked like the – Nidaime!

 _Nidaime-sama, Mito-sama… but how can they be here – alive? This is a genjutsu, yes a genjutsu made by that traitor, Kurenai._ He thought while he formed the tiger seal to break the genjutsu. His eyes strained at the two imposters that gazed down at him coldly with Kurenai joining them. "Kai!" Pouring chakra in the air to break the genjutsu, he waited but to his horror nothing happened. "No! this must be a genjutsu. There is no way that Nidaime-sama and Mito-sama are alive!" Lifting his hand up to his mask, he contacted Anbu-headquarters. "Dog here, I need assistance for restricting an infiltrated enemy in the shopping district, requesting backup."

Mito turned her attention to Naruto that smiled fondly at Naruko. Mito eyes softened at the contended smile of Naruko and leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "So, who is she?"

"She is Uzumaki Naruko, our niece. She also have our dear friend that the villagers distrust." Her brother hissed out the last part that caused her eyes to narrow dangerously. Mito crunched her brow together, her once warm brown eyes slowly lost their warmth and were replaced by rude icy, cold ambers that promised pain for anyone that dares to harm her family. Her fingers wrapped around his upper arm painfully and dragged him off the main route into a side alley that lead them to their clan's estate while leaving a confused Kurenai, Yugao and frozen Anbu behind. Her unique eyes took the beauty in of the new, unfamiliar women that drags Naruto off, and with him her friends and surrogate daughter. Deciding to follow them she leaped after them, listening in on the conversation.

"So, this girl is our niece, how comes she didn't life in our clan's estate or how in kami's name did they disregard an clan heir?" Kurenai heard the woman righteous fury in her voice. She started to scan the woman's form that looked vaguely familiar until it suddenly clicked. _She is Senju Mito, the wife of the first Hokage._ She thought in shock. _But how come she looks so young, scratch that, how is she alive?_

More mysteries surrounding her new friend. Kurenai continued following them when they suddenly stopped. She could see Mito taking a defensive stance in front of Naruto and her friends, knees slightly bend before she suddenly vanished, only leaving a small dust of cloud at where she first stood and a second later sounds of fights rose up in the alley. Choosing the roofs to have a better overlook she found herself being an audience of a massacre.

Mito Senju appeared on the roof where she immediately crouched low as an Anbu lashed out with his fist that by narrow margin flew past her face as she narrowed her brows and her eyes caught a cold gleam. Her hand shot up, catching the Anbu's wrist and pulled the agent forward and disrupted its balance that she exploited by planting her elbow in his solar plexus and her feet slid over the roof and the Anbu's feet flew into the air, now airborne Mito's feet continued her path and was now vertical in the air before she dropped it with an axe kick straight in the lower back while her hand pulled out the Anbu's nin-katana out of tis sheet. The crimson haired kunoichi whirled on her heel to meet her opponents nin-katana that she blocked with her own. Their blades crashed against each other, creating sparks that flew of the steel before she fell backwards and landed on her back while in the meantime she raised her leg that made contact with a sensitive organ between the Anbu's legs.

Kurenai winced slightly when she watched the crimson haired kunoichi kicking the Anbu between its legs before she jumped backwards until she almost leaned against the wall with her back when she suddenly used it as an propeller and she flew towards her opponents and incapacitated her opponents.

"Tsk, these so called elites are food for our genins." Mito muttered. Tilting her head and arched a bit backward she avoided a slash to her throat that she replied with a vertical slash that started from her hips to above her head and a dog-masked Anbu fell with a cut in the chest on the roof. "What did the Hokage do to give these Shinobi the title elites?"

Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes at the casual slaughter of their elite shinobi. They were dealt as if they were mere genin by one kunoichi. A kunoichi that is famous for her fuinjutsu but to see that she too is highly skilled in ken-jutsu and nin-jutsu, Kurenai found herself a new kunoichi that she looked up to. Glancing back once to all the downed Anbu members she rejoined Naruto down that had continued his stroll with Mito that followed them from the roof. Matching her pace with Naruto whom smiled at her as they picked up their conversation. Walking through the streets of Konohagakure, Kurenai noticed that they found themselves close to the Hokage mountain and through a gate that she didn't know existed as Naruto led them through a covered passageway that ended in a large clearing were several Shinobi with Konoha's hitai were keeping watch.

"Naruto-sama, welcome back." The two guards inclined their heads, letting them through as they continued through the district where she could see that the Senju clan were quite busy with cleaning their house, painting the walls and other things. Kurenai Yuhi was in awe, her unique crimson eyes stared at the lost Senju clan.

"This is incredible. We long thought that the Senju clan was extinct but look at here." Kurenai thought aloud until someone behind her cleared her throat, turning her head Kurenai blushed at the annoying look of Mito that slightly glared at her. Immediately Kurenai turned around and bowed towards her in apology while offering one. "My excuses, Mito-sama. I didn't mean to speak like that, please accept my deepest apology."

Mito glared for a long time, making Kurenai sweat under the pressure. A shadow loomed over the young kunoichi when Mito's hand landed on her shoulder while a chuckle escaped her lips. "Got ya!"

Kurenai looked up. She was baffled at the unexpected jest that she now just noticed when Mito laughed. Noticing that Mito covered her smile while eye smiling like Kakashi always did, Kurenai joined in, laughing with a tinkling sound that woke up Anko the Snake Mistress, Yugao the blade mistress and the most important, Naruko Uzumaki woke up. Her eyes fluttered open that revealed her bright sapphire eyes as she looked around, scanning her surrounding and seeing many villagers or more an Shinobi population that she had never seen before in her life.

 _Who are they?_ She thought while glancing at them, scanning the symbols on their backs. _These are strange symbols, I have never seen them before, wait… I did! They are the symbol of the first, I have seen in Jiji's office the First Hokage painting where it was seen on his shoulder, same for the second Hokage… does this mean I am in the Promised Lands?_

"Ah, you are awake, Naruko-chan~" Came an unfamiliar voice from above. She tilted her head to see a stranger glancing down at her, there on his face a smile? Never before had anyone smiled at her except of Kurenai-nee-chan, Yugao-nee-chan, Anko-nee-chan, Teuchi-Oji, and Ayame-nee-chan, she could count them on one hand, oh wait, two hands. She did forget Jiji, Naruko laughed silly before she focused on the stranger that continued walking as she looked once again at all the gathered villagers, and to her surprise, none of them glared at her. No one of them called her filthy names or tried to hurt her. The poor girl was confused at why they were not angry at her but smiled instead, that was when a second voice, a voice that she easily recognized.

"Naruko-chan, are you alright?" She turned her head to the left to see Kurenai-nee-chan smiling down at her. Her black hair danced behind her while a gentle smile that was especially only for her, making her feel special. "I think you have rest long enough, Naruto please can you set her back on her feet, she is not some old woman or something."

Naruko felt his chest vibrate when he laughed lowered Naruko to her feet. She glanced up at the man that looked quite familiar, she had seen him somewhere before but she could not place it. _And Kurenai called him Naruto, I am sure it was an misspelling, right?_

"Ano, umh… who are you?" Naruko asked. Her voice quiet, and shy while she blushed nervously, so did her two blond long twin-tails, curling up behind her. Naruko glanced down at her feet, she did not know why as she never did this before. Mostly she was brash, loudmouthed and on an hair trigger but somehow, this man made her shy. An finger grasped her chin, she flinted at the touch that the stranger ignored and lifted gently her face up. This stranger smiled at her, a true smile and when he said two words, her world changed forever, something she had wished on her birthday and each day after that of her life.

"Your Uncle," Just two simple words. She stared there at this man, a stranger that told her that he was her uncle. No! Naruko did not believe him, slapping away his hand she ran. Away from him. Away from this village that only saw her as an monster! Demon! A demon whore! Why could they not see the small girl that begged for attention! But before she could run, two firm, gentle hands wrapped around her, joining by others when a warm, caring voice entered her ear, planting firmly into her mind. "You are no longer alone, Naruko my niece. We are here for you, and only for you and your new clan. Welcome to the Senju Clan, Naruko Senju-Uzumaki!"

Her vision darkened. Her body became jelly as she sunk through her knees while her face became wet from her tears before she lost conscious. The last thing what she heard was his gentle voice, welcoming her home.

"Welcome home, Naruko."

The sun sunk behind the forests while the moon climbed the sky as evening fell. Chirps of crickets sounded through the forest while Naruko slept peaceful in her new, comfy bed. Safely secured in her room, not for her to keep in like an animal but for those that wish her harm. Not that they could enter the Senju compounds without them knowing of it, but for the safety of their new family member, they increased their security. At the moment downstairs Naruto, Mito and the Senju clan members, including the non-members like Kurenai, Anko and Yugao were gathered in the great council room to talk about Naruko.

"Milord, what did they call our niece, an honorable member of our great clan?" An Senju Advicer hissed out between his teeth. His young eyes bored through that of his leader that calmly sits at the head position with his legs in a seiza position with his back straight.

"I will not repeat those names in honor of my uncle at which she descended from her father's side. Hashirama Senju founder of Konohagakure no Sato, her great grandfather would be sadden at how they attended Naruko Senju-Uzumaki." Naruto's voice ran strong through the room. Reaching each corner while he radiated charisma, strength and leadership, just like his Uncle and his father. Some members really thought that Tobirama Senju had returned while Kurenai, her two friends Yugao and Anko watched wide eyed at him. Once again his strong voice boomed through the room. "Let us discuss at how we will deal with the foolish Civilian Council of my Uncle's beloved village, Konohagakure no Sato!"

* * *

Hi, my third chapter of Naruto Senju. Sorry that this one took so long. I got a new book to read, searching for a job etc. Also, this one was a bit confusing to write cause I think I have messed it up a bit. I have re-read this one and tried to fix it but now I decided to show it to you. The next chapter will be the Council involved.

I am a bit sick about how the Civilian council held powers, and I decided that the Hokage will regain powers. That does not mean that the elders will suddenly lose powers as of course other people are power hungry. You can expect this all in the new chapter.


End file.
